


The Kendricks Code

by AlisoneDavies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Codes & Ciphers, Drogheda, Escape, F/M, Ireland, Kendricks, Kendricks Academy (Supernatural), Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Men of Letters British Branch (Supernatural), Mystery, Orphanage, Orphans, Riddles, Teenage Drama, Time Travel, Trilogy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Suivez les indices. Craquez les Codes. Restez en vie.





	1. The Magical Artifacts

**Author's Note:**

> Note : J'aime les énigmes. J'aime les mystères. Et j'aime les Codes. Surtout les Codes numériques. Je n'écris jamais rien au hasard. Tout est toujours calculé.  
> Et je voulais écrire une histoire remplie d'intrigues. Avec ma magie.   
> C'est un livre qui m'a donné l'envie, l'idée et l'inspiration d’entamer cette histoire.  
> « The Blackthorn Key » par Kevin Sands, lu en anglais, dont les 4 tomes reposent déjà sur la table de mon nouvel appartement.  
> Au départ, cette histoire, ne devait être qu'un simple OS. Mais les idées ont dépassé mon but et me voilà, croulant sous le poids de trois longs chapitres truffés d'intrigues étranges.  
> Certains Codes seront tous expliqués.  
> D'autre non. Pas du tout.  
> Car ils sont pour moi. Et je pense que seule ma sœur serait à même de comprendre ces Codes.  
> Dieu merci, elle ne lit pas mes aberrations ! Ahah !  
> (Comme personne, en fait...)  
> Je dédicace cette histoire à tous ceux et toutes celles qui veulent utiliser leurs cerveaux. Et qui, bien entendu, ont le courage de cliquer sur ce lien et lire mes textes (Personne, donc. Mais, nous écrivons d'abord pour nous-même, non ?)  
> De même que je n'ai aucun lecteur, je n'ai également aucune Bêta. Pardon pour les fautes restantes. (Ma dyslexie me poursuit parfois.)  
> Pour les autres : Bon courage et bonne aventure !

**... ... ...**

**24 Septembre 1987, Drogheda, Irlande :**

La magie est réelle. Malheureusement, elle n'est pas toujours d'une aide salvatrice même pour ceux qui savent la manier avec précaution...

Tout en haut d'une des nombreuses collines de Drogheda, se trouvait un immense bâtiment sombre. Entouré de hauts grillages noirs en fer forgé. Sur le portail, gardé avec soin, les passants quasi-inexistants pouvaient facilement lire :

« ORPHELINAT DE KENDRICKS »

La Directrice était une hautaine Anglaise venue semer son sadisme en Irlande. Elle s'était découvert une joie récente quant au mal-traitement de jeunes enfants que personnes n'allaient aider. Ils étaient tous là pour la même raison : abandonné de tous et sans parent.

À leur majorité, les orphelins devaient chercher un apprentissage à effectuer en ville pour quitter l'Orphelinat. Les moins chanceux restaient jusqu'à l’obtention de n'importe quel travail. D’ordinaire, la recherche d'un emploi n'était pas la chose la plus impossible à faire. Il y avait toujours du boulot ingrat vacant en ville pour les plus démunis. Cependant, pour Mick Davies et Aélis Blackthorn, c'était un peu plus compliqué. Car ils voulaient rester ensemble.

Du haut de leurs 19 ans, ils n'étaient jamais l'un sans l'autre. Tous deux vivaient à l'Orphelinat depuis leur enfance. Dans des dortoirs séparés, certes, mais les deux jeunes orphelins avaient bien vite sympathisé. Et, au fur et à mesure du temps, ils avaient développé une certaine inclination l'un envers l'autre.

L'amour.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne. En tout cas, pour aucun enfant. Mais ils se gardaient bien de s'afficher devant la terrible Directrice Dr Hess.

L'amour inconditionnel entre Mick et Aélis les aidaient à survivre dans cet Enfer.

Ce 24 Septembre 1987, les deux jeunes amoureux se levèrent pour entamer leurs sempiternelles corvées. Comme d'ordinaire, Mick ne portait qu'un simple vieux jean et une chemise bleu marine trop grande pour lui. Ses cheveux bruns n'avaient pas vu de peigne, ou de paire de ciseaux, depuis un long moment. Ses yeux bleus translucides ressortaient énormément sur son visage mince, fin et pâle. Aélis, quant à elle, portait une très sobre robe noire avec des chaussures plus vieilles que la robe en question. Elle avait les cheveux aussi sombre que Mick, mais beaucoup plus long. Beaucoup plus. N'ayant jamais le temps de les coiffer, et ne pouvant les laver qu'une fois par semaine, ils étaient souvent attaché en une grossière natte qui retombait sur son épaule gauche. N'étant pas Irlandaise de naissance, elle n'avait pas les yeux bleus, mais plutôt couleur noisette. Le teint très blanc, presque blafard, et des ongles rongés jusqu'au sang.

Les tâches étaient routinières.

Debout à 7h du matin pour les plus grands, qui devaient ensuite réveiller les plus jeunes et préparer le petit-déjeuner. La nourriture était basique : pain, beurre, céréales et lait. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Le matin était réservé aux corvées domestiques : faire tous les lits, nettoyer les dortoirs, les salles de bains, laver le linge, repasser le propre, passer le balai et la serpillière, etc.

12h30, déjeuner. Basique également. Aucune fioriture. L'après-midi, les orphelins travaillaient à la blanchisserie située dans une arrière-salle. Dr Hess faisait payer les frais de nettoyage aux clients de Drogheda, mais les enfants ne touchaient pas un seul centime. Le travail était difficile, mais jamais personne ne pouvait se plaindre. Il ne valait mieux pas.

Après le repas du soir, à 19h précise et composé essentiellement de soupe, les orphelins avaient quartier libre jusqu'à l'extinction des feux de 21h. La plupart du temps, ils s'endormaient comme des masses sur leur minuscule lit. Les plus petits jouaient dehors les jours de beau temps. Seul Aélis et Mick passaient leurs 2h par soir à déambuler dans l'immense bibliothèque de la demeure. Des étagères entières croulants sous les livres de toutes tailles, de tous volumes et de toutes couleurs. Une table basse et trois fauteuils aussi vieux que les pierres de la bâtisse trônaient face à la cheminée. Mick l'allumait tous les soirs avant de feuilleter ses ouvrages favoris avec Aélis. La plupart du temps, ils discutaient simplement ensemble.

Parfois accompagné de leur fidèle ami Arthur Ketch.

Il était tout le contraire de Mick : grand, fort, musclé, les cheveux châtains, les yeux couleurs orage et toujours vêtu d'un faux costume. Il avait rapiécé quelques belles vestes et s'était confectionné un semblant de cravate pour se donner un côté Gentleman Anglais. Il avait, un jour, lu dans le registre de Dr Hess qu'il était en réalité né à Londres. Bien que désormais, il possédait un accent Irlandais très prononcé, il se sentait proche de ses racines au plus profond de lui.

Mick était son seul ami. Ainsi qu'Aélis.

Arthur, que tout le monde surnommé curieusement « Mr Ketch », avait un an de plus que Mick. 20 ans déjà. Il aurait dû partir depuis bien longtemps. Il racontait à tout les résidents, y compris Dr Hess, qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de formation ou de travail. La Directrice se moquait éperdument de savoir qui partait ou qui restait. Elle voyait les orphelins comme de la main d’œuvre gratuite.

La véritable raison du choix de Ketch était Mick. Il ne se l'avouait jamais à lui-même, et encore moins à son ami. Mais il ne quitterait Kendricks que lorsque Mick quitterait lui aussi l'établissement. Il ne voulait pas laisser son couple préféré seul entre les mains de la terrible Dr Hess. En attendant, il passait le plus de temps possible avec eux. Et les 2h de repos du soir étaient une véritable bénédiction pour lui. Le plus souvent, il lisait des ouvrages concernant l'Angleterre. Sinon, il discutait simplement avec Mick et Aélis. À eux trois, ils s'inventaient une nouvelle vie. Un Monde libre où les orphelins étaient tous des Sorciers et où la magie régissait l'Univers...

**…**

Mais, comme je le disais au début de cette histoire, la magie est réelle...

Et Aélis l'avait découvert par hasard, un an auparavant. Elle s'en souvenait encore et ne risquait pas de l'oublier.

Elle avait hurlé lorsque Dr Hess avait levé la main sur Mick.

La Directrice avait une façon bien particulière de punir ses « enfants ». Par la violence, certes, mais pas uniquement. Elle connaissait les amis de chacun d'entre eux. Et elle s'en servait contre eux-mêmes. Si par malheur Mick faisait quelque chose de « mal », du point de vue de Dr Hess, cette dernière s'en prenait à Aélis.

Devant Mick.

La parfaite punition pour donner un coup physique. Et moral.

Ainsi, cette fameuse année, Mick et Aélis avaient décidé de rentrer dans le bureau de Dr Hess. Leur ami commun, Mr Ketch, avait effectué une manœuvre similaire pour fouiller le registre et savoir d'où il venait. Après ça, il avait avoué à ses camarades que, en plus de savoir la date et le lieu de naissance, ils pouvaient également savoir si Dr Hess leur avait volé un objet à leur arrivée à l'Orphelinat. Parfois, les orphelins arrivaient avec une valise, une vieille couverture ou même un livre que les parents laissaient derrière eux en mourant ou en les abandonnant. Mr Ketch sut ainsi que ses parents lui avaient offert une montre à gousset. Mais il n'avait jamais pu mettre la main dessus. Il n'eut pas le temps de lire les lignes au sujet de ses amis.

Voilà pourquoi Aélis et Mick voulaient le faire, un an auparavant.

La porte était condamnée. Mr Ketch avait réussi à l’ouvrir grâce à sa forte carrure.

Devant le battant fermé à clef, Aélis sentit quelque chose au plus profond d'elle. Mick souffla de désespoir lorsque Aélis observa avec intensité la poignée. Elle murmura dans une langue qu'elle-même ne comprit pas.

_\- Ic ia tóspringe._

Mick se tourna vers elle et vit les iris d'Aélis changer de couleur l'instant de quelques secondes. Du brun, ils passèrent au doré avant de redevenir brun à nouveau.

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

C'était la première fois qu'elle jetait un sort. Sans le vouloir.

Ils avaient lu le registre. Mick était natif de Drogheda et ses parents lui avaient laissé quelque chose que Dr Hess nomma simplement : « Boîte ».

Aélis était né à Langres, en France. En mourant sur les routes Irlandaises, ses parents laissèrent derrière eux un violon. Ce fut, en tout cas, ce que Dr Hess avait écrit.

Tellement préoccupés par leurs trouvailles, Aélis et Mick n'entendirent pas la Directrice revenir plus tôt que prévu de la messe.

Aélis sursauta et se bloqua.

Mick fut plus rapide. Sentant le coup venir, il se posta juste devant Aélis.

Furieuse, Dr Hess agrippa à toute allure le martinet en bois qu'elle gardait précieusement sur son bureau. Elle prit tout son élan possible et les lanières de cuir frappèrent directement Mick sur sa tempe gauche.

Aélis hurla.

Mick tomba à terre, main sur la joue pour contenir le sang qui commençait déjà à couler.

Ce soir-là, devant le feu de cheminée de la bibliothèque, la discussion tournait autour d'Aélis. Et de sa magie. Personne ne parla des plaies boursouflées sur les joues de Mick. La violence de Dr Hess n'était plus un secret pour personne. En revanche, Aélis qui pouvait parler une langue inconnue et ouvrir une porte sans la toucher, ça, c'était plutôt nouveau.

Ketch et Mick tentèrent de comprendre les pouvoirs de la jeune fille. Mais il semblait qu'ils allaient et venaient à leurs guises, sans qu'Aélis ne puisse en décider par elle-même. Elle aurait voulu aider ses amis, voir même tous les orphelins, à s'échapper comme par magie ou faire de Drogheda une ville meilleure. Mais, apparemment, ça ne fonctionnait pas comme cela...

Un an plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours pas percé le secret de cette étrange magie.

Ou encore moins trouvé leurs objets de naissance.

Dr Hess devait les garder quelque part.

Mais, où ?

**…**

**25 Septembre 1987 :**

Aélis s'endormit en quelques secondes sur son lit dur. Mais, comme très souvent, elle fut réveiller au milieu de la nuit par ses éternelles terreurs nocturnes. Des songes sans logique, dans une langue inconnue avec d'étranges symboles tourbillonnants par centaine. Et surtout, une méchante Sorcière. C'était, tout du moins, à quoi elle ressemblait.

Comme souvent après un cauchemar, Aélis ne put se rendormir. Elle se leva doucement et sans faire de bruit. Elle enfila ses chaussons et sa robe de chambre, puis ouvrit la porte le plus lentement possible pour ne pas réveiller les autres filles. Une fois dans le couloir, elle chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur et se dirigea naturellement vers la bibliothèque. Elle fut surprise de découvrir une lumière passer sous la porte. Quelqu'un se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur, de toute évidence. Le cœur au bord de l'infarctus, elle ouvrit la porte en grand et sursauta en découvrant la personne insomniaque assise sur le fauteuil, un roman à la main.

\- Mick !

Il sursauta à son tour.

\- Mon Dieu Aélis ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Elle marcha vers lui tout en répliquant.

\- Toi aussi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- La même chose que toi, j'imagine. Insomnie ou cauchemar ?

\- Les deux...

Aélis se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en face de Mick. Il l'observa à la fois avec amour et inquiétude. Il s'apprêta à lui poser une question, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Aélis avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Elle murmura lentement quelque chose que personne ne pouvait comprendre.

_\- Beo þu leohte bewunden._

Ses yeux changèrent de couleur. Lorsque ses iris redevinrent bruns, une boule de lumière bleutée flottait entre Mick et Aélis.

Ils se levèrent d'un bond tous les deux, en même temps. La boule, pas plus grande qu'une bulle de savon, étincelait et commençait à bouger. Àavancer, plus exactement. Elle glissa vers la porte de la bibliothèque. Mick et Aélis s'échangèrent un regard complice et, d'un commun accord non formulé, ils suivirent cette étrange apparition.

Avant même que la boule rutilante ne traverse la porte, Mick et Aélis comprirent de suite où elle se rendait : dans le bureau de Dr Hess.

Aélis stoppa devant le battant fermé à clef. La boule passa au travers, laissant le couple seul dans le couloir quasi-obscur.

\- Mick...

\- Je sais... Mais Dr Hess doit dormir dans ses appartements. Nous ne risquons rien.

La jeune fille n'en fut pas si sûre.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai toujours imaginé Hess en Vampire. Ou en Sorcière. Elle semble ne jamais avoir besoin de dormir.

Mick se mit à rire.

\- Les Vampires n'existent pas.

Aélis lui jeta un regard amusé en raillant.

\- Et la magie non plus. Pourtant...

Mick tiqua.

\- Tu marques un point... Peu importe, la porte est fermée à clef... Dis quelque chose... Dans ton langage magique.

Les pouvoirs capricieux d'Aélis ne fonctionnaient pas sur commande. Mais parfois, dans de très rares cas, lorsqu'elle se concentrait fortement elle arrivait à jeter de très simples sorts. Comme ouvrir les portes, fermer les fenêtres, allumer les lumières, etc.

_\- Ic ia tóspringe._

Un _clic_ retentit.

Et le battant s'ouvrit par magie.

**…**

Une fois à l'intérieur, Aélis alluma la lumière et la boule bleutée disparut d'un coup. Elle avait rempli sa mission.

\- Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? questionna Mick perplexe.

Aélis se dirigea derrière le bureau de la Directrice en analysant tout ce qu'il se trouvait dessus.

\- Je ne sais pas... Mais, il doit y avoir quelque chose ici. Pour nous, visiblement.

Mick tiqua.

\- Nos objets de naissance ? Tu penses que Hess les garde tous dans son bureau ?

\- Sûrement. Ça ne coûte rien de vérifier. Fouillons ses affaires. Par contre, fait attention, rappelle-toi de la position de chaque choses avant de tout bouger.

Mick acquiesça. Aélis commença à fouiller le bureau. Elle vit, posé dessus en évidence, le martinet en bois de Dr Hess. Son cœur se serra. Elle tendit sa main vers les lanières de cuir couvertes de sang séché. Elle se ressaisit au dernier moment et retira ses doigts avant de toucher cet objet de malheur. Combien d'enfant avaient été battu par cet instrument de torture ? Tous les orphelins y étaient passés. Aélis secoua la tête au moment où le souvenir de son premier coup lui revint en mémoire. Il était temps de se concentrer sur autre chose.

De plus important.

Il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure pour découvrir le battant caché derrière les livres de l'étagère. Ce fut Mick qui trouva le passage secret en premier, lorsqu'il avait sorti quelques ouvrages pour lire le résumé, par réflexe. Il fit part de sa trouvaille à Aélis, qui accourut à ses côtés. Ils enlevèrent tous les livres de l'étagère et découvrir une porte ancrée dans le mur de pierre avec seulement un trou au milieu. Aélis passa ses doigts dedans.

\- Il faut une clef ronde. C'est verrouillée.

\- Pas pour toi...

Mick jeta un regard complice vers Aélis. Elle tendit sa main gauche vers le verrou, ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et murmura.

_\- Unspanne þás mægþ._

En rouvrant les yeux, ses iris changèrent de couleur et la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit sec.

L'intérieur était encombré de tout un bric-à-brac d'objets posés les uns sur les autres. Sans lumière dans le coffre-fort, Mick et Aélis durent glisser leurs bras dedans et tâtonner à la recherche de leurs biens. Ils ne les trouvèrent pas de suite. Ils sortirent d'abord plusieurs petites babioles qui ne leur appartenaient pas : un petit sac, un carnet de notes griffonnés, des clefs rouillées, et même une petite couverture de bébé avec deux lettres brodées dessus. « A.B ». Mick analysa le tissu clair et le montra à Aélis.

\- « A.B » ? Tu penses que ça appartient à Antonia Bevell ?

Toujours la main dans le coffre, Aélis haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Sûrement.

Ses doigts touchèrent un objet qu'elle reconnut. Elle sortit son bras et ouvrit sa main.

\- C'est la montre à gousset d'Arthur ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Aélis était la seule à nommer Mr Ketch par son vrai prénom. Il ne lui en tenait jamais rigueur, après tout chaque amis donnent un surnom à ses amis. Et ce, même si le surnom en question est en réalité le vrai prénom de la personne.

Mick attrapa la montre et l'analysa. Pas très grande, ni très lourde. Plutôt vieille, usée et nécessitant un bon coup de polissage. La chaîne était cassée. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la montre, il lut de suite la marque du modèle : « Code ».

Était-ce une véritable marque ?

Il remarqua autre chose.

\- Elle n'est pas à l'heure. Elle ne fonctionne même pas. Il faudrait sûrement changer les piles et la remonter.

\- Donnons-la à Arthur. Elle lui appartient et il décidera quoi en faire.

Mick glissa l'objet dans la poche de sa robe de chambre.

Ils continuèrent leurs recherches pour finalement tomber sur ce qu'ils désiraient ardemment : un violon usé et une boîte fermée à clef. Mick tourna et retourna l'objet entre ses mains : une boîte en bois, verrouillée, avec plusieurs symboles étranges gravés de tous côtés.

Aélis passa ses doigts tremblant sur son violon. Les cordes étaient abîmées et l'archet méritait d'être mieux tendu pour pouvoir jouer.

Ils ne purent rester plus longtemps. Ils gardèrent les trois trouvailles et rangèrent les autres dans le coffre. En ferma la porte, Aélis murmura machinalement, sans même s'en rendre compte.

_\- Behæpse fæst._

Ses yeux devinrent dorés, un clic retentit et Mick commença à remettre les livres en place sur l'étagère. Après ça, ils décidèrent de cacher leurs butins dans le seul endroit où personne n'irait jamais fouiller. Ni Dr Hess, ni les autres orphelins : dans la bibliothèque.

Le soleil commençait doucement à se lever lorsqu'ils regagnèrent leurs dortoirs respectifs.

**…**

Mick et Aélis durent attendre le soir avec impatience pour montrer à Arthur leurs butins. Après toutes leurs corvées et une énième journée de dure labeur, les trois amis se retrouvèrent enfin dans la bibliothèque une fois le dîner passé. Arthur tenait entre ses mains la fameuse montre à gousset. Son cœur battait la chamade, il sentit quelque chose au plus profond de lui, comme des souvenirs refoulés qui désiraient ardemment refaire surface. Mais une pièce semblait manquante.

Assis sur le fauteuil en face de Ketch, Mick continuait de lire les inscriptions étranges sur sa boîte toujours verrouillée. Aélis, à ses côtés, essayait de jouer du violon sans réussir à en sortir une seule note.

Dépité, Mick posa son objet sur la table et maugréa presque.

\- C'est ridicule. Rien ne fonctionne, nous ne savons même pas comment faire pour comprendre tout ça. On dirait un Code !

Ketch tiqua. Il s'avança sur le fauteuil pour mieux observer le cadran à la lumière du feu de cheminée.

\- C'est la marque de ma montre. « Code ».

Aélis posa délicatement son violon contre son fauteuil et tendit les mains pour attraper la boîte de Mick, tout en répliquant.

\- Et je suis presque sûr que les symboles ici sont une énigme. Un Code. J'ai... J'ai l'impression de connaître ce langage...

Elle passa ses doigts sur les lettres gravées dans le bois de la boîte. C'était des symboles en formes de bâtons. Simples, mais étranges. Aélis tenta d'analyser les inscriptions lorsque ses iris prirent une teinte dorée. Arthur et Mick s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Ne comprenant pas, Mick s'apprêta à poser une question lorsque Aélis murmura simplement.

\- « Je m'ouvre pour toi ».

Puis, ses yeux redevinrent bruns, et elle leva la tête pour observer Mick et dire le plus naturellement du monde.

\- C'est ce qu'il y a écrit tout autour de la boîte : « Je m'ouvre pour toi ».

Elle rendit le coffret à Mick qui le prit avec interrogation.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? questionna-t-il.

\- Qu'il faut résoudre l'énigme pour l'ouvrir.

Ketch secoua sa montre et réfléchit quelques secondes. Puis, il décréta à haute voix.

\- OK. Je propose de travailler là-dessus demain. J'essayerai de voler des piles pour ma montre dans le bureau de Dr Hess lorsqu'elle sera à la messe. Aélis, je ne peux que te conseiller de chercher quelques livres ici en rapport avec le violon et la musique. Mick, quant à toi... Cette boîte t'a été transmise par tes parents. Ils voulaient que toi seul puisses l'ouvrir. La réponse à cette énigme est sûrement cachée au plus profond de toi-même...

Mick sourit en raillant presque.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est vraiment très bien caché...

**…**

**29 Septembre 1987 :**

Les jours défilèrent. Similaires mais toujours aussi difficiles et astreignants. Dr Hess leur menait la vie dure sans états d'âme. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Mick, Aélis et Arthur de réfléchir à leurs énigmes en faisant leurs corvées quotidiennes.

Ketch mit plus de temps que prévu pour parvenir à voler des nouvelles piles. La Directrice ne croulait pas sous ce genre d'objets et Arthur dut user de malice pour réussir à dérober les précieuses piles. Ainsi, après leur journée, les trois amis se retrouvèrent comme d'ordinaire autour du feu de cheminée dans la bibliothèque. Aélis tenait son violon entre ses mains et Mick sa boîte toujours fermée. Ketch voulait changer les piles, mais impossible d'ouvrir sa montre. Il perdit patience lorsque Aélis se sentit comme en transe. Le violon dans les mains, elle murmura en regardant son instrument.

_\- Abricaþ benda._

Arthur entendit un _clic_ et sa montre s'ouvrit. Mick jeta un coup d’œil suspicieux vers sa copine.

\- Comment tu as fait ? D'habitude tu dois te concentrer ou te servir de tes mains.

Sous le choc, Aélis bégaya.

\- Je... J'ai sais rien...

Ses doigts tremblèrent et elle dut tenir son violon avec plus de fermeté pour ne pas le faire tomber. Arthur regarda également Aélis avec questionnement. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il se mit au travail pour changer les piles de sa montre. Mick prit la main d'Aélis, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il lui sourit et elle se sentit étrangement mieux.

Ketch mit plus de temps que prévu pour terminer son œuvre. Ses doigts tremblaient d'excitation. Il avait tellement envie de réussir. De reconstruire ce fragment de son passé. Enfin, lorsqu'il finit de poser les piles et de refermer la montre, il leva la tête, tout sourire. Pour découvrit que Mick et Aélis se tenaient toujours la main en se contemplant avec amour. Ketch fit la moue et railla.

\- C'est à se demander comment Hess n'a toujours pas compris que vous étiez ensemble, tous les deux...

Mick sursauta. Lui et Aélis tournèrent leurs têtes vers Arthur. Ce dernier reprit la parole avec amusement.

\- Bon, pendant que vous vous faisiez les yeux doux, j'en ai profité pour réparer ma montre !

\- Un point pour toi. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé comment ouvrir ma boîte secrète...

\- Si tu passais moins de temps à reluquer ta copine, peut-être que tu pourrais y arriver.

Ketch sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Aélis leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas inhabituel de la part de Ketch de lancer ce genre de petites répliques. Toujours avec amusement, jamais méchanceté. L'Anglais tenait fermement son objet entre ses mains. Le cœur battant la chamade, il commença à poser ses doigts sur le bouton de la montre. Prêt à la remonter et à la mettre à l'heure. Mick et Aélis se penchèrent vers leurs amis avec autant d’empressement que lui.

Lorsque, enfin, Arthur tourna les aiguilles du cadran, quelque chose d'étrange se passa.

Il disparut.

D'un coup.

Une seconde, il était assis en face de Mick et Aélis et la seconde suivante... _Pouf !_ Volatilisé !

**…**

Mick se leva d'un bond, faisant presque tomber sa boîte de ses mains.

\- Ketch ?! Nom de Dieu... Où est-il passé ?!

Il se tourna vers Aélis comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui donner la réponse à ce mystère.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... Je ne comprends pas...

Elle se leva doucement et posa délicatement son violon sur le fauteuil. Mick fit de même avec sa boîte et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la place où Ketch se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Aélis passa ses bras dans le vide au-dessus du fauteuil, s'attendant presque à sentir un Arthur invisible sous son bras. Mais non. Rien.

Mick paniqua.

Le souffle saccadé, il implora.

\- Aélis, dis quelque chose. Dis quelque chose de magique !

\- Je... Tu sais que mes pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas comme ça !

Il s'affola de plus belle.

\- Je sais, je sais, mais... S'il te plaît...

Il lui prit la main avec angoisse. Aélis ferma les yeux et tenta de se remémorer une formule magique. Elle murmura, sans grande conviction.

_\- Gestepe hole. Þurhhæle._

Ses iris ne changèrent pas de couleur et rien ne se passa.

Les dix minutes suivantes furent affreusement longues pour Mick, qui faisait les cent pas autour du feu en se rongeant les ongles. Tandis qu'Aélis essayait tant bien que mal de chercher une explication dans quelques ouvrages scientifiques.

Mick s'apprêtait à s'affoler une nouvelle fois, lorsqu'une chose se passa.

Ketch réapparut.

Au milieu de la bibliothèque.

Sur le moment, ni Mick, ni Aélis ne bougèrent d'un pouce. Puis, une fois le choc passé, ils se jetèrent dans les bras de leur ami.

Ce ne fut qu'après les retrouvailles qu'ils comprirent qu'une chose n'allait pas du tout. Ketch ne portait pas les mêmes vêtements. Il avait un réel costume, magnifique et flambant neuf, sur le dos. De plus, sa main droite tenait certes sa montre à gousset, mais sa gauche pressait un journal entre ses doigts.

Le couple le scruta de haut en bas. Ni tenant plus, Mick s'écria.

\- Mon Dieu, Ketch ! Où étais-tu passé ? Ça fait 10 minutes que tu as disparu !

Ketch tiqua.

\- 10 minutes ? Vous en êtes absolument sûr ?

Aélis plissa des yeux.

\- Eh bien, nous n'avons pas de montre mais, à quelques minutes près, oui.

Arthur ouvrit le journal devant ses amis, en expliquant.

\- Je suis parti pendant une dizaine d'heures !

\- Quoi ?! Mais, où ça ? s'enquit Mick.

Ketch reprit, avec un peu trop de rapidité.

\- Pas _où_ , mais _quand_... Lorsque j'ai remonté la montre, je me suis retrouvé à la même place, ici, à la bibliothèque. Sauf que, vous deux, vous n'étiez plus là. Alors, je suis parti dans les couloirs et... Il faisait jour ! Et Kendricks était vide ! J'ai couru partout, mais je n'ai trouvé personne ! J'ai quitté l'Orphelinat. Et lorsque je suis arrivé au portail, c'est là que j'ai vu les bandes jaunes qui barraient l'entrée... L'Orphelinat n'existait plus. Depuis 5 ans ! Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. J'ai descendu la colline et j'ai erré en ville. Je suis rentré dans le premier Pub que j'ai trouvé. Un endroit nommé : « Ollie Mullen ». J'ai demandé au Barman ce qu'il s'était passé. C'est là que j'ai vu le journal sur le comptoir...

Il tendit le journal en question, le « Drogheda Independent » à ses amis.

\- OK, c'est un journal, et après ? reprit Mick, encore perdu.

Ketch leva les yeux au ciel et pointa la date du doigt. Ce fut Aélis qui l'a lue à haute voix.

\- 24 Novembre 1992...

Mick tiqua.

\- Quoi ? Il doit y avoir une erreur ! Nous sommes en 1987, comment... ?

Il se tut. Le cœur battant la chamade et les yeux exorbités d'angoisse. Il murmura presque.

\- Ketch... Tu es allé... Dans le futur ?

\- Précisément ! J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre ! Le Barman m'a offert plusieurs Pintes pour me remettre les idées en place. Et m'a donné les vêtements de son fils quand il a compris que je perdais la tête. J'ai essayé de vous chercher. De chercher les autres. Tous les enfants de l'Orphelinat... Mais...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Aélis s'inquiéta.

\- Mais quoi ?

Ketch se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'avouer.

\- Tous les orphelins avaient disparu en ville. Je voulais vous retrouver alors je suis allé aux archives de Drogheda et... Eh bien, je vous ai trouvé...

Il murmura presque la dernière phrase.

\- Au _Calvary Cemetery_ de Drogheda.

Un ange passa.

**…**

Mick se laissa tomber à son tour sur son fauteuil. Il serra sa boîte entre ses mains pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. Aélis s'assit elle aussi à sa place et jeta un regard triste en direction de Mick.

Ketch prit une profonde inspiration pour continuer.

\- Mais, ce n'est pas le pire...

Mick railla.

\- Parce qu'il y a pire que notre mort ?

Les larmes aux yeux, Arthur baissa la tête pour déclarer avec chagrin.

\- Je suis allé sur vos tombes...

Il esquissa un sourire en essuyant ses larmes.

\- C'est fou, vous êtes morts le même jour... Comme si votre stupide amour entre vous, vous suivez partout...

Il laissa les larmes couler en terminant.

\- J'ai lu la date de votre décès... Vos tombes indiquaient le 3 Octobre 1987...

Aélis reçut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Son cerveau se mit à réfléchir, à calculer rapidement. Elle hurla presque.

\- Oh mon Dieu, mais... C'est... C'est dans cinq jours !

Mick serra plus fort la boîte entre ses doigts. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il tenta de trouver une explication. Autre que sa future mort prophétique.

\- Peut-être... Peut-être que ce n'était pas nous... Pas nos tombes...

Ketch souffla de désespoir.

\- Je sais encore comment tu t'appelles, Mick.

\- C'est ça que je veux dire : es-tu sûr d'avoir lu mon nom entier ? Est-ce que c'était bien écrit : « Michael Davies » ?

Au moment où il termina sa phrase, un _clic_ retentit. Sur le coup, il ne comprit pas d'où venait le bruit. Puis, il posa ses yeux vers la boîte qu'il tenait à la main.

Elle venait de s'ouvrir.

Aélis suivit son regard. Sous le choc, elle comprit sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- « Je m'ouvre pour toi ». C'est bien une énigme ! Pour toi seul. Toi ! Il suffit de dire ton nom complet, pour l'ouvrir !

Toujours sous le choc, Mick ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Seul Arthur se leva pour s'agenouiller devant son ami en murmurant.

\- Ouvre-la.

Aélis s'approcha à son tour.

Mick posa ses mains tremblantes sur le couvercle qu'il ouvrit lentement. L'intérieur de la boîte, pas bien grand, ne contenait que deux choses : une vieille photo en noir et blanc et une étrange clef.

Mick attrapa la photo.

Son cœur se serra fort.

Elle était usée et pliée, mais il pouvait facilement voir trois personnes dessus : une femme portant un bébé dans ses bras et un homme à ses côtés. Ils souriaient. Ils avaient l'air heureux.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Ketch se leva pour voir la photographie. Aélis posa une main amicale sur le bras de Mick.

\- Tu crois que se sont...

\- Mes parents... Oui, sûrement.

Par réflexe, il retourna la photo dans l'espoir de lire une date ou une inscription au dos. Mais tout ce qu'il put lire, en une belle écriture calligraphiée, fut une phrase illogique :

« Contrôle tes pouvoirs. Ne les laisse pas te contrôler. »

Mick secoua la tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas... Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs.

\- Peut-être qu'ils parlent de ça...

Ketch attrapa la clef dans la boîte. Une étrange clef. Sans rayures et possédant des pics bien trop complexes pour une simple clef de porte. Elle était d'une couleur dorée, mais vieillit par le temps.

Arthur donna l'objet à Mick. La clef n'était pas bien lourde, il la tenait au creux de sa main, en l'observant comme s'il allait déchiffrer le mystère dans la seconde.

Aélis tiqua. Elle comprit une chose redondante.

\- Arthur, comment es-tu revenu ici ?

\- Avec ma montre. C'est ça qui m'a permis de voyager dans le temps. Il m'a fallu un moment pour retrouver la bonne période. Et j'ai dû retourner à l'Orphelinat, ici.

\- Parce que tu peux voyager dans le temps, mais pas dans l'espace... comprit Aélis.

\- C'est ça...

Aélis se leva d'un bond et toisa ses amis pour leur faire part de sa théorie.

\- Mick, l'énigme de ta boîte est magique, tout comme son ouverture. Arthur, ta montre aussi, est magique. C'est la redondance de nos objets !

Mick essuya ses larmes et s'enquit.

\- Mais ton violon, alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore comment il fonctionne. Mais tu noteras que je peux déjà faire un peu de magie... Vous ne voyez pas ? Nous sommes magiques ! Il doit y avoir une raison à ça. Une bonne raison ! Nous pourrions l'utiliser !

\- Pour faire quoi ? reprit Mick. Tu penses à... Nous évader ?

\- Exactement ! Nous pourrions utiliser notre magie pour nous enfuir ! Partir d'ici !

Alors que Mick et Aélis jubilaient déjà de leur magnifique plan, Arthur se releva lentement et prit un air triste. Il souffla avant de lâcher, presque froidement.

\- Non.

Ses amis tournèrent leurs têtes dans sa direction, perplexes.

\- « Non » ? questionna Mick. Ne me dis pas que tu veux rester ici, je ne croirais pas !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je vous demande simplement... D'attendre.

\- « Attendre » ? s'exclama Aélis à son tour. Attendre bien gentiment ici que l'on meurt tous les deux ! Pas question !

Ketch secoua la tête et dit avec angoisse.

\- Et si c'était à cause de ça ? Et si vous étiez mort... Parce que vous avez essayé de vous enfuir ?...

**…**

_**À suivre...** _


	2. Time, Magic & Key

**... ... ...**

_Décodez les énigmes. Changez le futur. Et restez en vie._

**…**

**30 Septembre 1987 :**

Arthur Ketch ne faisait jamais d'erreur. Il était calme, posé et réfléchit. Il gardait son sang-froid en toute circonstance. Il n'avait pas d'ami. À part Mick.

Voilà pourquoi Dr Hess ne battait presque jamais Ketch. Arthur avait certes, déjà goûté au martinet de cuir de la Directrice. Une fois, lorsqu'il était jeune. Et il s'était juré de ne plus jamais se sentir en une telle position de faiblesse.

Jamais plus.

Il avait beaucoup grandit. Il s'était musclé et avait adopté un air hautain face à Dr Hess. Lui montrant qu'il n'avait pas peur d'elle.

Elle le comprit.

Les autres orphelins le respectaient autant qu'ils le craignaient.

Seul Mick et Aélis le voyaient tel qu'il était : comme tout le monde. Un orphelin.

Il ne faisait jamais d'erreur.

Sauf ce jour-là.

Comme tous les matins après les corvées, Dr Hess inspecta le travail effectué par « ses enfants ». Et gare à ceux qui n'avaient pas fait leurs travaux selon les bons vouloirs de la Directrice.

Tout le monde attendait patiemment dans la grande salle que Dr Hess termine sa tournée. Lorsqu'elle revint pour parler devant les orphelins, elle le remarqua.

Elle savait reconnaître un costume Westwood à £300 lorsqu'elle en voyait un. Et aucun des orphelins n'étaient censé porter ça. Pas même cet Arthur Ketch qui s'évertuait à ressembler à un Gentleman Anglais. Dr Hess s'approcha lentement de lui en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol carrelé. Arthur était à côté de Mick, qui lui se trouvait à côté d'Aélis.

La routine.

Le sempiternel même trio.

La Directrice se posta devant Arthur en le toisant de haut. Elle cracha presque, avec arrogance et colère.

\- Arthur, peux-tu m'expliquer comment un pauvre adolescent comme toi est capable de posséder un costume aussi somptueux ?

Le cœur de Ketch rata un battement.

Il ne faisait jamais d'erreur.

Mais les circonstances actuelles et les découvertes survenues la veille au soir dans la bibliothèque l'avaient laissé passablement perturbé. Il resta planté devant elle, bouche-bée.

\- Eh bien ? s'impatienta Hess. Où et à qui as-tu volé ce costume ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas volé...

Ce fut là, tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Son estomac se noua encore plus lorsque Dr Hess commença à sourire. Sadiquement. Elle murmura presque.

\- S'il y a bien une chose que je méprise encore plus que le vol, c'est le mensonge, Arthur.

\- Je ne...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. La Directrice tenait toujours à la main son martinet en bois, surtout après l'inspection, elle en avait besoin.

Elle prit tout son élan et frappa Mick.

**…**

C'était sa façon de procéder, pour punir un élève : frapper son meilleur ami. La personne qu'il, ou elle, aimait le plus. La culpabilité les rendait plus facilement influençables et faibles. Manipulables, surtout.

Sous la force du coup, Mick perdit l'équilibre et Aélis le rattrapa de justesse. Il posa ses mains sur sa tempe gauche qui commençait déjà à l'élancer douloureusement.

\- STOP ! hurla Arthur.

Il attrapa l'autre côté de Mick et tendit une main en avant comme pour parer à un éventuel nouveau coup de Dr Hess. Elle le comprit. Elle leva son arme en l'air en lorgnant mauvaisement l'Anglais.

\- Alors ?

\- Je... Je vous jure que je n'ai rien volé du tout ! Mais... Si je vous dis la vérité, vous n'allez pas me croire...

Elle sourit.

\- Très bien...

Aélis et Arthur s'attendaient à une autre charge de sa part. Mais, au lieu de cela, Dr Hess agrippa Mick par sa chemise trop grande. Elle l'approcha d'elle avec violence puis le jeta au sol. En quelques secondes seulement.

Sous le choc, ses amis n'eurent pas le temps de voir la manœuvre arriver.

Le bras droit de Mick heurta violemment le carrelage dans un bruit sec. Il serra les dents, allongé par terre.

Le sang de Ketch se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. Une colère noire s’empara de lui.

Il avait la force physique de neutraliser Hess, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ?

La Directrice le sut. Ce fut là, tout ce qu'elle espérait. Elle sourit et se dirigea rapidement vers Mick. Avant que ce dernier ne puisse se relever, elle posa son pied droit à plat sur son torse et commença à peser tout son poids sur lui.

Mick hurla de douleur.

Ketch se stoppa dans son élan.

Dr Hess leva son martinet et appuya plus fort sur la poitrine de Mick. Le talon aiguille de sa chaussure fit un trou dans la chemise ample du jeune homme. Du sang se mit à maculer le tissu à mesure que Mick hurlait de douleur en essayant en vain de retirer le pied de son corps. Aélis pleura en criant.

\- S'il vous plaît !!! Arrêtez !!!

Ketch leva les deux mains en avant en signe de réédition et se mit à trembler.

\- C'est ma faute, MA faute ! Laissez-le tranquille !

Mais Dr Hess sourit de plus belle.

\- Vous connaissez mes méthodes. Vous connaissez le Code. Et pourtant, vous continuez à le défier ! Mais, je ferais régner l'ordre !

Elle enleva son pied du torse de Mick pour le frapper d'un énorme coup dans l'abdomen. Le souffle coupé, Mick arrêta de crier et se plia en deux de douleur.

Aélis pleura encore plus. Arthur cessa de respirer.

Dr Hess s'en délecta et en profita pour se pencher vers Mick et l'attraper par les cheveux. N'ayant pas le choix, Mick suivit les mouvements de la Directrice. À genoux par terre, il l'entendit faire son petit laïus devant tout le monde.

\- Que ça vous serve de leçon à tous. Votre ami va passer quelques jours au _placard_. Demandez-vous qui est le véritable responsable...

Elle se mit à rire tout en traînant Mick en dehors de la pièce.

**…**

Aélis tomba en larmes dans les bras de Ketch. L'Anglais serra ses mains tremblantes autour d'elle tout en essayant de la calmer. Il répéta sans discontinuer.

\- Je suis désolé. Je te demande pardon. Je suis désolé. Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas...

Les autres orphelins quittèrent la salle sans demander leurs restes.

« Le Placard » était, comme son nom l'indiquait, un véritable placard. Pas plus grand qu'un cagibi, vide et sombre. Dr Hess s'en servait pour y enfermer quelques enfants qu'elle voulait punir sévèrement. Des heures, des jours, peu importait. Personne ne ressortait de cet endroit sain d'esprit. La solitude les rendait fous.

Jamais Arthur, Mick, ni même Aélis n'avaient terminé dans cet endroit.

Jusqu'à ce jour-là.

Aélis sanglotait encore dans les bras de son ami, en murmurant.

\- Ma magie ne sert à rien... Je n'ai pas pu aider Mick...

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Ketch.

\- C'est de ma faute, pas la tienne.

Il releva la tête et prit le visage d'Aélis entre ses mains pour lui parler face à face, avec sérieux.

\- Je te jure sur ma vie de ne jamais abandonner Mick. Je suis resté à l'orphelinat pour vous deux. Et nous partirons ensemble. Je pense que nos artefacts magiques servent à ça. Je ne suis pas allé dans le futur pour rien. Je sais ce que je dois faire : l'éviter.

**…**

Allongé sur le dos, Mick observa le plafond. Du moins, le peu qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Ses yeux ne s'étaient pas encore habitué à l'obscurité du placard. Sa main gauche était posée sur son torse toujours douloureux. Il sentit un liquide poisseux sous ses doigts.

Du sang.

Le sien.

Il toussa. Le souffle encore coupé. Mais la toux lui fit un mal atroce. Ses poumons étaient en feu. Mick essaya de prendre une respiration lente et contrôlée. De contrôler ses émotions, par la même occasion. Mais tout ce qu'il sentit, fut les larmes couler le long de ses joues pour s'écraser contre le sol froid.

Il se trouvait au placard, il le savait. Faible et blessé.

Et pourtant, ses pensées s'envolaient vers Aélis.

Il essaya de se relever. En vain.

Trop douloureux.

Mais dans son mouvement, quelque chose tomba de la poche de son jean trop grand et fit un bruit en s'étalant sur le carrelage. Mick tâtonna de sa main gauche pour trouver l'objet en question. Lorsque ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de l'artefact, il sut de suite de quoi il s'agissait : sa clef !

Celle de ses parents, qu'il avait trouvée dans le coffre, la veille. Il l'avait glissé dans la poche de son pantalon en l'oubliant complètement.

Un espoir irréel s'empara de lui. Grâce auquel il réussit péniblement à se lever. À s’asseoir sur le sol, en réalité. Il attendit quelques minutes que ses yeux puissent s'habituer à l'obscurité, puis il rampa jusqu'à la porte du placard.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur la poignée. Il s'en servit pour se lever par la seule force de son bras.

Enfin, une fois à genoux devant la porte, il ferma les yeux pour faire une prière mentale. Non pas qu'il était croyant, pour lui Dieu n'existait pas le moins du Monde. Ou alors il prenait un malin plaisir à voir les enfants se faire torturer.

Non, il espéra simplement.

Et pensant à Aélis.

Comme toujours.

Il glissa la clef dans la serrure puis la tourna.

Mick ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit un _clic_ et que la porte s'ouvrit.

**…**

Après les corvées du soir, Aélis et Arthur s'étaient retrouvés dans la bibliothèque. Le sujet principal était Mick. Aélis avait les yeux rouge et gonflé à force d'avoir pleuré. Ketch contenait sa rage. Sa haine contre Dr Hess. À eux deux, ils essayaient en vain de trouver un plan pour sauver Mick. Et se sauver par la même occasion, même si Arthur n'était pas favorable à ce projet d'évasion.

Ils étaient tellement préoccupés par leur ami, qu'ils ne l'entendirent même pas arriver dans la salle. Mick clopina pour se diriger lentement vers la cheminée. Lorsque Aélis tourna la tête vers lui, elle hurla sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- MICK !

Et elle courut dans sa direction pour le soutenir et l'embrasser.

Arthur, sous le choc, mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il finit par suivre la jeune fille et marcher vers Mick. Après une accolade amicale, il demanda, toujours aussi perturbé.

\- Mais... Comment... ? Hess t'a déjà relâché, ou... ?

Mick sourit. Même si ce mouvement lui fit mal au visage, il sourit néanmoins et glissa sa main dans la poche de son jean. Il en sortit la clef magique, en révélant.

\- Je crois que c'est une clef maîtresse. J'ai pu ouvrir la porte du placard avec elle. Et même celle du bureau de Hess.

\- Ça alors... murmura Aélis en serrant plus fort Mick contre elle. J'ai eu si peur pour toi...

Aélis enfouit son visage dans le cou de Mick. Un air coupable traversa le visage de Ketch. Il avoua, penaud.

\- Je... Je suis désolé, Mick. C'est ma faute si tu...

\- Non, non, Ketch. Ce n'est pas ta faute... C'est Hess.

Aélis releva la tête et observa Mick. Ils s'échangèrent un regard qu'ils comprirent tous les deux. Mais Mick dit à haute voix, pour son ami.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle nous devons nous enfuir.

Arthur souffla, il allait rétorquer, mais Mick le coupa.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Je le sais et peut-être, je dis bien « peut-être » que tu as raison. Mais, Ketch, ouvre les yeux, ce n'est pas une vie, ça. Nous sommes prisonniers ici ! Nous n'avons pas eu d'enfance, ni d'adolescence et nous n'avons jamais eu de parents. Mais nous devons essayer d'avoir un futur...

Arthur sourit. Il secoua la tête et dit avec amusement.

\- Eh bien, Mick... Tu aurais fait un bon Leader, si tu veux mon avis...

**…**

**1er Octobre 1987 :**

Lorsque Dr Hess ouvrit le placard et qu'elle le trouva vide, elle hurla de colère. Elle sonna l'alerte dans l'Orphelinat et appela la Garda Síochána pour signaler une évasion. Bien sûr, elle pensa avec logique que Mick Davies se trouvait désormais loin, bien loin de Kendricks. Voir même loin de Drogheda. Et Mick savait qu'elle penserait ça. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il resta dans le seul endroit que Dr Hess ne penserait jamais à fouiller : l'Orphelinat lui-même.

Et cela fonctionna parfaitement.

Pendant que la Garda et Dr Hess fouillaient Drogheda et les alentours, Mick était assis bien sagement sur son fauteuil au sein même de la bibliothèque. Arthur avait profité de l'agitation inopinée pour voler quelques fournitures à l'infirmerie, déjà bien pauvre, de l'établissement.

Les soins des enfants n'étaient absolument pas la priorité de Dr Hess.

Aélis tenta le mieux possible de soigner le bras de Mick ainsi que sa plaie sur son abdomen. Le jeune homme serra les dents à chaque fois qu'Aélis lui touchait la peau. Les larmes au bord des yeux face à la douleur de son amant, elle arrêta ses gestes et se mit à réfléchir.

Elle sentit sa magie l'envahir.

Mick vit les yeux humides d'Aélis prendre une teinte dorée lorsqu'elle prononça lentement.

_\- Gestepe hole ! Þurhhæle..._

Les souffrances de Mick s’adoucirent et ses lésions se refermèrent petit à petit sur elles-mêmes. Ne laissant au final que les traces de sang séché sur sa peau claire.

Mick sourit et embrassa Aélis.

Arthur Ketch leva un sourcil en découvrant le spectacle devant lui. Il était assis à sa place habituelle tout en trafiquant sa montre pour en découvrir les secrets magiques. Dépité, il laissa tomber son artefact et se gratta la tête avant d'entamer.

\- OK, les tourtereaux, il nous faut un Plan. Un Plan A, un Plan B et toutes les lettres de l'alphabet jusqu'à Z, s'il le faut. Hess est occupé à chercher notre fugitif, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous. Je dois empêcher le futur...

\- Nous devons nous évader, pour ça ! s'exclama Aélis.

Arthur baissa la tête.

\- Je sais, mais... C'est sûrement comme ça que vous mourez !

Mick prit la main d'Aélis, la panique le gagna. Il souffla un coup et répondit.

\- Vous devriez repartir avec les autres orphelins. Hess va probablement vous chercher partout aussi. Je vais rester ici, me cacher et tenter de décoder le mystère de ma boîte... Ou du violon d'Aélis.

Il jeta un regard aux deux objets posés en face de lui.

Aélis et Ketch obtempérèrent.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, en réalité.

Avant de changer le futur et de rester en vie, il fallait décoder les énigmes.

**…**

Le soir même, la Directrice ordonna à tous les orphelins de se mettre en rangs face à elle, dans le grand hall de l'établissement. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Elle était accompagnée de deux membres de la Garda Síochána qui prenaient la déposition de la fugue du jeune homme :

Michael « Mick » Davies. 19 ans. Orphelins. Peau claire, yeux bleus, cheveux noirs. Dernière apparition à l'Orphelinat de Kendricks le 30 Septembre 1987. Directrice : Dr Hess. Déclaré en fugue et recherché par les forces de l’ordre de Drogheda.

Dr Hess faisait les cent pas en face de tous les orphelins présents. La Garda leur posait des questions et les enfants répondaient avec sincérité. N'ayant, de toute évidence, pas le choix.

La Directrice se posta devant Arthur et Aélis en les toisant de haut. Sans les quitter des yeux, elle héla les deux Policiers.

\- Venez interroger ces deux-là. Ce sont les meilleurs amis de Michael.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice avant de se diriger vers les deux orphelins en question.

Le ventre d'Aélis se noua. Ketch essaya de garder son sang-froid.

\- Vos noms ? questionna le premier agent pour écrire dans son carnet.

Ce fut Hess qui répondit, sans quitter les adolescents des yeux.

\- Arthur Ketch, 20 ans. Aélis Blackthorn, 19 ans.

Il écrivit scrupuleusement les notes et commença l'interrogatoire.

**…**

Mick tournait en rond dans la bibliothèque. Il se demandait sans arrêt ce qu'il se passait dans l'Orphelinat. Si ces amis allaient avoir des ennuis par sa faute. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour les aider, pour tous les sauver.

Mais quoi ?

Il observa sa boîte et le violon d'Aélis en comprenant : il devait décoder les codes. Résoudre les énigmes. C'était la seule façon de tout arranger.

La clef : C'était une clef maîtresse, pour sûr.

La boîte : Elle était magique et s’ouvrait à son prénom.

La vieille photographie : Probablement un cliché de ses parents. Mais, l'inscription sur le dos ?

« Contrôle tes pouvoirs. Ne les laisse pas te contrôler. »

Mick n'avait pas de pouvoir. C'était un fait établi. La seule personne qui en avait, était Aélis.

D'ailleurs...

Il se mit à réfléchir.

C'était Aélis qui avait déchiffré les symboles sur la boîte grâce à sa magie. « Je m'ouvre pour toi » était la signification de tous ces glyphes.

Peut-être... Peut-être que la phrase derrière la photo était également pour Aélis ?

Mais comment ?

Mick avait connu Aélis à l'Orphelinat. Ses parents ne pouvaient donc pas la connaître !

Non... Non... Il devait encore réfléchir.

Il souffla un coup et s’assit par terre. Mick laissa la boîte à sa droite et prit le violon à sa gauche. Il caressa le bois usé, les cordes abîmées et il prit l'archet dans sa main. Le violon était fait pour un droitier, or lui comme Aélis, étaient gauchers. Le repose-menton était donc dans le mauvais sens.

Tout en réfléchissant à plusieurs choses en même temps, il enleva le repose-menton pour le caler de l'autre côté. Une fois fait, il attrapa l'archet de sa main gauche et posa le crin sur les cordes. Un son étrange en sortit. Il tenta d’accorder le violon sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre. Il essaya simplement de tendre les cordes au maximum. Puis, il se remit à jouer.

Ce n'était pas très harmonieux.

Pas du tout, d'ailleurs.

Mais lorsque Mick se mit à jouer cet air sans mélodie, une chose curieuse se passa.

Sa boîte se mit à briller.

Plus exactement, les symboles tout autour de la boîte. Mais ce n'était pas eux-mêmes qui s'illuminaient. Non, le son faisait surgir d'autres glyphes rutilants en dessous de ceux visibles à l’œil nu. Intrigué, Mick arrêta de jouer du violon pour attraper sa boîte et lire les nouveaux symboles. Cependant, lorsque la musique cessa, les codes disparurent.

**…**

Lorsque les membres de la Garda partirent, Dr Hess les raccompagna en leur ordonnant presque de trouver le fugitif le plus vite possible. Elle ne tolérait pas la désobéissance.

Le couvre-feu était largement passé et les orphelins regagnaient le chemin de leurs chambres. Dans les couloirs, Arthur et Aélis s'échangèrent un regard complice.

Au milieu de la nuit, chacun dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, ils attendirent que tout le monde soit endormi pour filer en douce. Aélis passa sa chemise de nuit et ses chaussons. Arthur fit de même en glissant sa montre à gousset dans la poche de sa robe de chambre. Ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard au milieu du couloir sombre.

_\- Leoht._

L'incantation sortit instinctivement de la bouche d'Aélis. Une fois que ses yeux prirent une teinte dorée, une minuscule flamme de lumière apparut dans sa main gauche pour la guider elle, et Arthur, à travers les corridors obscurs et déserts.

Ils arrivèrent tous deux devant la bibliothèque. Lorsque Ketch ouvrit la porte, la lumière disparut des doigts de la jeune fille.

Mick dormait devant la cheminée. Le feu mourrait lentement dans l'âtre et Aélis n'eut qu'à chuchoter.

_\- Leohtbora._

Pour que les flammes se réveillent en illuminant la pièce. Mick se réveilla également et observa ses deux amis avec une mine épuisée. Arthur posa une main amicale sur son épaule et Aélis s'assit par terre à côté de lui.

**…**

Il fallut un long moment à Mick pour expliquer sa trouvaille grâce au violon et aux notes qui illuminaient un nouveau glyphe sur la boîte.

Arthur gardait sa montre entre ses mains pour se raccrocher à quelque chose tout en badinant.

\- Merveilleux, Mick. Tu étais censé décoder les énigmes, pas en trouver des nouvelles !

Mick leva les yeux au ciel. Aélis sourit en attrapant son violon. Elle nota que son copain avait mis le repose-menton dans le « bon sens » pour elle. Gauchère, comme lui.

Elle posa l'archet sur les cordes et une mélancolique mélodie sortit de l’instrument. Mick tenait sa boîte entre les mains. Au fur et à mesure que le son s'élevait dans les airs, le nouveau pictogramme se mit à briller de plus en plus. Aélis jeta un coup d’œil sur le caractère de la boîte.

8 lettres.

Ses yeux changèrent de couleur, devinrent dorés et sans même prononcer la moindre incantation, elle put lire et décoder cet alphabet inconnu.

Elle s'arrêta de jouer et l'illumination disparut.

\- Alors ? T'as vu ça ?! questionna Mick avec enthousiasme.

\- Oui...

Arthur, assit sur le fauteuil, demanda avec espoir.

\- Et... Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Aélis fit « oui » de la tête et lâcha, avec sérieux et mystère.

\- « Ensemble ».

**…**

_**À suivre...** _


	3. The Great Escapists

**... ... ...**

_Libre d'être eux. D'être magiques. Ils allaient le faire. Ensemble._

**…**

**2 Octobre 1987 :**

La montre à gousset d'Arthur sonna minuit.

\- « Ensemble » ?! répétèrent Mick et Ketch à l'unisson.

Aélis haussa des épaules.

\- C'est ça. Je crois que le langage en question c'est du Runique. C'est le nom qui me vient en tête en lisant les inscriptions, en tout cas.

Mick plissa des yeux tandis qu'Arthur se mit à réfléchir à une solution. Il attrapa la boîte de son ami et s'enquit.

\- Cette phrase : « Contrôle tes pouvoirs. Ne les laisse pas te contrôler », tu penses que ça concerne Aélis ?

Mick fit « oui » de la tête, en rajoutant.

\- Seulement, c'est impossible... Mes parents m'ont légué cette boîte à ma naissance... Avant qu'ils ne meurent et que je devienne orphelin. Bien avant de rencontrer Aélis, donc ! Et, c'est belle et bien _ma_ boîte, puisqu'elle s'ouvre à mon nom !

Aélis souffla face à ce nouveau mystère.

\- Sans parler du fait qu'il est né en Irlande, et moi en France...

Seul Arthur resta impassible, faisant tourner ladite boîte entre ses mains. Il sourit et lâcha.

\- OK... J'ai une hypothèse complètement... Folle. Mais, après tout, ma montre voyage dans le temps et Aélis récite des formules magiques... _Si l'on élimine l'impossible, ce qui reste, quoi qu'improbable, ne peut être que la vérité..._

Aélis sourit face à sa citation.

\- Arthur Conan Doyle. Ça te va bien.

\- Quelle est ton idée ? demanda Mick intrigué.

Arthur s'avança vers eux et commença.

\- Imaginez que vos parents _savaient_... Aélis, ton violon semble multiplier tes pouvoirs. Et c'est ton violon qui a illuminé les inscriptions de la boîte de Mick, OK ? C'est aussi toi qui as déchiffré la phrase et le mot en Runique. Mick, tu as mis le violon d'Aélis dans le « bon sens » et l’annotation sur la photo de tes parents semblent faire référence à Aélis. Vous me suivez ?

\- Non... dirent en chœur les deux intéressés.

Arthur souffla un coup et avoua.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, mais... Votre truc de « coup de foudre » et d'âme-sœur amoureux... Imaginez que ce soit réel. Que vous étiez... Je sais pas, « destiné » l'un à l'autre. Lié par votre stupide amour et par la magie.

Aélis et Mick s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Arthur reprit sa logique.

\- Dans ce cas, la phrase : « Contrôle tes pouvoirs. Ne les laisse pas te contrôler » est _vraiment_ pour Aélis. D'autant plus que, tu ne contrôles pas tellement tes pouvoirs, en réalité. Les parents de Mick, tes beaux-parents de l'au-delà donc, te disent de canaliser tes pouvoirs pour _choisir_ de les utiliser.

Derechef, Aélis et Mick s'échangèrent un regard complice.

\- C'est complètement... commença Mick.

\- … Tiré par les cheveux ! termina Aélis.

Ketch leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous avez une meilleure explication ? Avec toute la magie qu'il se passe ici, en quoi votre imbécile lien amoureux serait si étrange ?

Mick et Aélis durent admettre que leur ami avait raison.

\- Et pour le mot « Ensemble », alors ? questionna Mick, dubitatif.

Arthur haussa les épaules.

\- Même chose. Vous deux, ensemble.

Pourtant, Aélis secoua la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr... « Ensemble », ça peut également vouloir dire « tous les trois » ! Ou n'importe quels amis que Mick étaient censé avoir une fois orphelin. Sûrement qu'Arthur est dans le lot, aussi.

Cette fois-ci, ce furent Mick et Arthur qui échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

La jeune fille souffla et reprit.

\- OK, d'accord, la phrase est pour moi. Je dois apprendre à contrôler mes pouvoirs. Ne pas leur laisser choisir le moment de les utiliser. Pourtant, il y a plus important à régler...

Arthur rendit la boîte à Mick et il reprit sa montre pour observer les aiguilles avec angoisse. Il savait.

\- Ouais... Vous mourez demain...

**…**

Un ange passa.

L'heure défilait et ils étaient tous très fatigués et à bout de nerfs. Les événements survenus la veille et le matin même avaient laissé Mick très affaibli. Pourtant, il trouva la force de dire.

\- Et si nous nous échappons ? Ce soir ? Cette nuit ? Demain ?! Peu importe ! Nous prenons nos artefacts et nous partons !

\- Il nous faut un plan... avoua Aélis.

Ketch obtempéra.

\- Oui. Et nous devons maîtriser nos objets magiques, avant. J'ai une idée, mais j'aimerais faire quelques essais avec ma montre, d'abord. Mick... Pour le moment, le mieux que tu puisses faire est de rester caché ici, en attendant. Profites-en pour mieux connaître ta magie. Ta clef maîtresse nous servira pour partir. Mais, nous devons savoir quoi faire, une fois dehors. Vous savez ce qui arrive aux enfants orphelins dans les rues...

Ils baissèrent la tête.

Oui, ils le savaient.

\- Quelle est ton idée ? questionna Aélis en jetant une bûche dans le feu.

Arthur sourit.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous allez mourir. Je ne connais que la date. Mais, je voyage dans le temps, alors si j'arrive à vous emmener dans le futur avec moi, par exemple trois jours après votre date supposée de décès, dans ce cas...

Mick fit les gros yeux.

\- La date sera passée et nous serons toujours en vie !

Aélis sourit également en jetant un regard plein d'espoir vers Mick.

**…**

Le réveil fut difficile pour Arthur et Aélis. Mick resta caché dans la bibliothèque, à cauchemarder devant le feu de cheminée qui mourait lentement dans l'âtre.

Pendant qu'il sommeillait dans ses songes angoissants, ses amis reprirent la routine au sein même de l'Orphelinat. À s'occuper des plus jeunes et obéir aux ordres, tout en faisant leurs corvées.

Mais, ce jour-là, Dr Hess ne quitta pas Arthur et Aélis des yeux. Ils avaient menti aux agents de la Garda, disant qu'ils ignoraient où Mick se cachait.

Hess savait qu'ils mentaient. Elle ne pouvait hélas rien faire devant la Police, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient partis, plusieurs idées malsaines lui vinrent à l'esprit.

**…**

Ce fut après le repas.

Dîner maigre, comme d'ordinaire. Pourtant, Aélis et Arthur réussirent à dérober un peu de nourriture pour Mick, toujours enfermé à la bibliothèque.

La cleptomanie n'était, de toute évidence, pas un de leur don. Surtout qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que la Directrice les espionnes. Mais, ce fut le cas.

Et lorsque Arthur et Aélis marchèrent dans les couloirs avant d'entamer leurs travaux de l'après-midi, Dr Hess les stoppa.

Ils se figèrent devant elle.

Elle sourit machiavéliquement.

Arthur ne faisait jamais d'erreur. Il avait remis son faux costume rapiécé, gardant caché celui du futur. Seulement, la Directrice s'en souvenait toujours.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit à qui tu as volé ton somptueux Westwood... entama Hess avec malice.

\- Vous n'allez pas me croire si je vous le dis.

Elle fit un pas en avant.

\- Essai toujours.

Arthur sourit et jeta un coup d’œil à Aélis.

\- Du futur. Un Barman me l'a donné dans le futur.

\- Arthur ! s'exclama Aélis s'en même sans rendre compte.

Mais, comme convenu, la Directrice n'y croyait pas. Et son sourire s'effaça. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs de rage. Elle fit quelques pas en avant, qui obligea les deux orphelins à reculer, et elle cracha presque.

\- Je ne tolère pas le mensonge, Arthur ! Vas-tu également me mentir au sujet de cette nourriture dérobée qu'Aélis cache dans son dos ?

Aélis resta bouche-bée. Ketch ne se démonta pas.

\- Non. Ce ne sont que des restes que l'on garde pour l'après-midi, c'est tout.

Hess rit jaune.

\- Pour Michael, tu veux dire ?

**…**

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent.

Aélis retint son souffle.

Dr Hess avança.

Arthur recula en tendant le bras devant la jeune fille pour la protéger.

\- Michael est toujours ici, n'est-ce pas ? comprit Hess. Juste sous mon nez, vous devez trouver ça amusant...

Elle, en revanche, ne semblait pas du tout amusé.

Elle passa sa main droite derrière son dos. Dans la ceinture de son impeccable tailleur, elle gardait toujours son précieux martinet.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle releva sa main armée devant les deux orphelins, ce n'était pas le martinet qu'elle tenait.

Mais un revolver.

Aélis laissa tomber le baluchon qui contenait le pain et le fromage. La nourriture s'étala sur le sol et elle recula avec Arthur.

\- Où est Michael ?

Ils ne répondirent pas.

À la fois sous le choc et transi de terreur, ils furent incapables d'aligner un mot. Leurs yeux fixaient l'arme de Dr Hess.

Qui la chargea dans un _clic_ angoissant.

\- Je ne me répéterais pas. Si vous croyez que j'en ai quelque chose à faire, de vous. Ou que quiconque dans ce Monde en a réellement quelque chose à faire. Je pourrais vous tuer ici-même et jamais personne ne viendra m'arrêter.

Le cœur d'Aélis rata un battement.

Arthur savait, malheureusement, que Hess disait vrai.

Ils n'étaient rien. Ni personne.

**…**

Aélis sentit quelque chose venir au plus profond d'elle. Sa magie se mélangeait à sa colère et à sa peur. Arthur glissa lentement sa main dans la poche de son pantalon.

Dr Hess intercepta le mouvement et mit en joue le jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans ta main ? Un couteau, peut-être ?

Elle rit.

Et elle rit de plus belle lorsque Ketch sortit sa main en tenant sa montre à gousset.

\- Sérieusement, Arthur ? Je vous menace avec un revolver et tu sors... Une montre ?

Mais Arthur esquissa un sourire.

Ce qui énerva la Directrice.

Et la Directrice ne supportait pas la désobéissance.

Elle visa Ketch et tira.

Aélis hurla.

_\- Oferswing !_

La balle s'arrêta à deux centimètres du visage d'Arthur. Dr Hess, sous le choc, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ketch en profita pour s'éloigner de la trajectoire de la balle.

Une fois la surprise passée, Dr Hess chargea à nouveau son arme. Un _clic_ résonna dans le couloir désert.

Arthur remonta sa montre.

Hess tira. Encore.

Encore et encore.

Vidant le chargeur sur les deux orphelins.

Mais toutes les balles ne touchèrent jamais ni Aélis, ni Arthur. Et Hess se figea. Comme par magie.

Aélis fit les gros yeux. Le souffle coupé, elle essaya de parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Je... Ce n'est... Pas moi...

Ketch leva sa montre.

\- Non, c'est moi. J'ai arrêté le temps.

**…**

Aélis dévisagea Arthur. Il ne voulait pas développer plus explicitement ses propos. Pas maintenant.

Il attrapa Aélis par la main et courut avec elle dans les couloirs.

Elle sut de suite où il se dirigeait : la bibliothèque.

Ils déboulèrent en trombe dans la salle. Mick sursauta sur le fauteuil, devant la cheminée éteinte. Un voile de peur traversa son regard lorsqu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il allait répliquer, mais Aélis se jeta dans ses bras, tremblante de la tête aux pieds. Mick la serra fort tandis qu'Arthur commença à rassembler les affaires utiles : violon, boîte, clef.

Il se posta devant les amoureux en ordonnant presque.

\- Nous partons. Maintenant. Il est temps d'utiliser votre magie.

Et il leur tendit leurs objets.

Ils coururent tous les trois dans les corridors, Arthur gardait une main ferme sur sa montre en observant les aiguilles sans discontinuer. Ils passèrent par leurs dortoirs pour changer de vêtements et tenter de trouver quelque chose de plus civil que leurs vieilles guenilles.

Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, ils se retrouvèrent dans le grand Hall. Mick sortit la clef de sa boîte et, d'une main tremblante, glissa ladite clef dans la serrure de la porte principale. Il ferma les yeux, pria et tourna la clef.

_Clic._

La porte s'ouvrit.

Aélis, Arthur et Mick sourirent avant de courir vers le haut portail en fer forgé, devant l'établissement. Les deux gardes postés à l'entrée étaient également figés dans le temps.

Mick utilisa son artefact pour ouvrir les grilles.

Et leur chemin vers la liberté.

Ils dévalèrent ensemble la pente en tournant le dos pour toujours à l'Orphelinat de Kendricks.

Une fois en bas, Arthur s'arrêta net. Le souffle coupé, il expliqua.

\- Stop ! Nous ne pouvons... Pas... Rester là.

Mick lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça qu'on doit courir vers le centre-ville !

Ketch sourit en secouant la tête.

\- Non, je ne parle pas de l'endroit. Mais du temps ! Je dois vous emmener à _après-demain._ Nous devons passer la date de votre mort.

Mick souffla. Aélis serra son violon entre ses mains, en questionnant.

\- Tu vas savoir le faire ?

Le jeune homme agrippa sa montre.

\- Pas le choix.

Il commença à remonter les aiguilles en réfléchissant à haute voix.

\- Je nous emmène au 5 Octobre. Histoire de ne prendre aucun risque. OK...

Il leva la tête et découvrit les visages terrorisés de ses amis.

\- Tout va bien se passer... Accrochez-vous à moi. Formons un cercle.

Aélis et Mick s'approchèrent et se serrèrent les uns contre les autres. Le cœur d'Arthur battait la chamade. Ses doigts moites d'angoisse glissèrent sur les boutons, mais il réussit à remontrer les aiguilles. Il jeta un dernier regard vers ses compagnons et il sourit en leur faisant un clin d’œil.

Puis, ils disparurent.

**…**

**5 Octobre 1987 :**

Et ils réapparurent au même endroit.

Ils levèrent la tête en même temps pour observer les alentours. Mick plissa des yeux et s'inquiéta.

\- Ketch, ça n'a pas fonctionné !

Mais Arthur rangeait déjà la montre dans sa poche, en prenant la tête de la marche.

\- Si. Mais, nous ne sommes que trois jours dans le futur. Le décor est ressemblant à ce qu'on a laissé derrière... Venez, suivez-moi !

Mick et Aélis s'échangèrent un regard complice. Derechef, la jeune fille serra son violon contre elle, pour se rassurer. Ils prirent tous les trois la route, ensemble.

Sur la voie principale les orphelins se tinrent devant les portes d'un établissement de couleur rouge. Les vitres teintées ne leur permettaient pas de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Mais l'extérieur semblait accueillant. Coloré, avec quelques affiches placardées sur la façade, ainsi que des fleurs qui pendaient depuis les fenêtres à l'étage. Mick lut les lettres dorées sur fond noir en haut du bâtiment.

\- « Ollie Mullen Bar » ? Attends... Est-ce que c'est le fameux Pub où...

\- Yep... avoua Arthur. Sauf que, je suis rentré dans cet endroit 5 ans plus tard. Espérons que ce soit le même Barman, aujourd'hui.

Aélis secoua la tête.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ? Il ne te connaît pas encore !

Arthur sourit.

\- Je sais. Mais, il va reconnaître ça...

Il montra le costume flambant neuf qu'il portait sur le dos.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les portes du Pub.

L'odeur de la bière et du tabac embaumaient l’atmosphère de la Taverne. Les trois orphelins durent habituer leurs yeux à cette étrange semi-obscurité uniquement éclairée avec des lampes tamisées. La place était presque vide. Sauf pour deux Irlandais devant une télévision en train de parler fort devant l'écran comme si les chevaux pouvaient les entendre.

Le Barman jeta un regard suspicieux vers les fugitifs.

\- Hey, les enfants, montrez-moi vos cartes d’identité si vous voulez de l'alcool.

\- Nos quoi ? s'enquit Mick, perdu.

L'homme plissa des yeux. Avant de répondre, Arthur s'avança vers lui.

\- Ollie ?

Derechef, le Barman plissa des yeux en signe d'incompréhension.

\- Excuse-moi gamin, on se connaît ?

\- Pas encore...

**…**

Oliver « Ollie » Mullen avait la quarantaine passé et il était déjà très riche. Son Pub lui rapportait gros, à sa femme et lui. Malheureusement, l'argent ne pouvait pas tout acheter. Juste aider, bien sûr, à trouver les meilleurs médecins, mais son fils était condamné. Myopathie de Duchenne.

Il avait fini tétraplégique et avait succombé à sa maladie à l'âge de 23 ans.

Ollie avait gardé tous les vêtements de son défunt fils, Cathal, dont le costume qu'il avait offert à Arthur, 5 ans plus tard.

Ce que Ketch expliqua longuement au Barman, complètement abasourdi par son histoire.

Il lui fallut du temps.

Beaucoup de temps pour que le gérant se mette à croire aux propos d'Arthur. Mais, en regardant son costume de plus près, il put constater que les initiales « C.M » figuraient toujours dans le revers de la veste.

Cathal Mullen.

Ollie se laissa tomber sur le tabouret de l'autre côté du comptoir, en lâchant.

_\- Holy shit..._

Aélis, qui tenait toujours fermement son violon entre ses doigts, s'avança lentement vers l'homme et demanda d'une voix tremblante.

\- Vous allez nous aider ?

Il leva son regard vers elle et l'observa un moment. Il lut dans ses yeux toute la tristesse, la peur et la colère. Il considéra ensuite Mick et lut la même chose dans les siens également.

Ollie n'était pas fou, il savait que ces gamins étaient recherchés partout dans Drogheda pour avoir fugué. Mais fugué d'un Orphelinat, est-ce vraiment un crime ?

Et Arthur qui portait les vêtements de son Cathal...

Non...

Il ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à ses enfants...

Il souffla un coup et fit « oui » de la tête.

**…**

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois autour d'une table en bois sur des banquettes moelleuses devant une Pinte de Guinness.

Arthur glissa la main dans sa poche et sortit sa montre, en disant.

\- Je dois retourner à Kendricks.

Mick faillit s'étrangler avec sa gorgée d'alcool.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Je dois sauver les autres ! Les autres orphelins ! Dr Hess doit sûrement s'en prendre à eux pour notre évasion !

Aélis secoua la tête.

\- Mais si jamais elle... Je viens avec toi ! Je pourrais utiliser ma magie !

Mick tourna sa tête vivement vers elle. Il allait rétorquer lorsque Ketch le devança.

\- Pas question. C'est trop dangereux. Et puis, si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose, Mick va me tuer.

\- Je confirme ! lança ce dernier, en panique.

Arthur souffla un coup et se leva.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je sais utiliser ma montre, désormais. Je serais bien vite de retour.

Mick et Aélis esquissèrent un sourire forcé.

**…**

L'attente fut longue et le Pub commençait petit à petit à se remplir. Mick gardait sa boîte ouverte devant lui avec la clef posée à l'intérieur. Aélis tenait son violon sur les genoux lorsqu'un vieil Irlandais s'avança vers elle en lui souriant de ses seules cinq dents.

\- Bonjour, jeune fille, tu nous jouerais pas un p'tit air, par hasard ?

Mick observa Aélis qui rougit de timidité.

\- Hum... Je ne sais pas bien jouer. Je débute, et...

L'Irlandais sourit de plus belle.

\- Oh, ça ne fait rien, on veut juste un fond sonore... J'en ai marre d'écouter les autres _eejits_ hurler devant leurs canassons.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et tourna sa tête vers les parieurs compulsifs. Il cria à leurs intentions.

\- _Oy !_ Vous pouvez pas la mettre en sourdine, _bloody bastards !?_

Pour toute réponse, les Irlandais hurlèrent de plus belle. Le vieil homme maugréa dans sa barbe. Mick sourit en buvant une lampée de Guinness. Aélis sourit à son tour.

\- Je vais essayer.

\- Merci, jeune fille. La prochaine tournée est pour moi !

Et il repartit vers le comptoir.

Aélis expira un bon coup et attrapa son archet. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra et se laissa guider et envahir par sa magie.

_« Contrôle tes pouvoirs. Ne les laisse pas te contrôler. »_

Elle posa l'archet sur la première corde et commença à jouer.

La mélodie n'était pas des plus harmonieuses, mais ce fut le chant qu'elle prononça qui rendait la musique si douce. Elle parlait une autre langue, dans un air mélancolique et mystérieux.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Mick vit ses pupilles dorés à mesure qu'elle chantonnait les formules, telles une complainte celtique.

_\- Lære us, forþbrenge us, ætlæde us. Wisu heofoncandel ure. Alese, Lufaþ he híe þonne he onwæcnaþ. Biþ his hyht þæt he her seón mote ána oftíe þonne ealle mán..._

Il était question d'amour et de lumière.

Et l'amour était devant elle, et sa magie éclaira plus vivement les lampes tamisées dans le Pub.

L'Irlandais du comptoir observa tantôt les lumières, tantôt Aélis avec des yeux admirateurs.

Et lorsque la musique fut terminée, Mick entendit un son provenant de sa boîte.

_Clic._

**…**

Il baissa la tête et découvrit une ouverture secrète à l'intérieur du couvercle. Aélis posa son violon, ses yeux redevinrent bruns et elle considéra Mick avec questionnement. Ce dernier n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'ouvrir le compartiment secret.

Vide.

Il n'y avait rien dedans.

Juste un symbole gravé dans le bois. Comme deux étranges triangles les uns sur les autres, entourés de lettres. Mick put les lire.

\- « British Men Of Letters - Stamus Contra Malum »... Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Aélis posa ses doigts sur les gravures.

\- Une autre énigme...

Le couple d'amoureux était tellement submergé par cette nouvelle découverte, qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte du Pub s'ouvrir à la volée. Et ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsque Ketch se posa à leur table, accompagné d'une personne.

Antonia Bevell.

\- Toni ?! s'écria Mick, totalement surpris. Mais... Et les autres ?

La jeune fille et Arthur s'installèrent aux côtés de Mick et Aélis. L'homme expliqua calmement.

\- Ils vont biens. Nous les avons libérés. Enfin, disons que je leur ai donné la motivation de renverser Hess. Tous les orphelins vont courir dans les rues de Drogheda. Nous devons quitter la ville.

\- Pour aller où ? s'inquiéta Aélis.

Ce fut Antonia qui répondit.

\- Dublin. Nous aurons plus de chance là-bas. C'est grand et il y aura sûrement plus de travail qu'ici.

Arthur obtempéra.

**…**

Ils discutèrent de leur futur plan. Antonia était partie aux toilettes lorsque Mick sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en lorgnant son ami.

\- Quoi ?! grommela ce dernier.

\- Quoi « Quoi » ? Tu rajoutes Toni au groupe par pure charité ou... ?

Arthur but une gorgée de Guinness pour cacher sa gêne. Mais Aélis rit à son tour en voyant les joues de l'Anglais s'empourprer.

\- Il a le béguin pour Antonia depuis qu'il a 13 ans.

Ketch posa son verre sur la table avec fracas. Il essaya de paraître énervé, mais il était juste affreusement timide de parler de ses sentiments.

\- Elle était seule à l'Orphelinat ! Je n'allais pas la laisser là-bas avec les autres !

Mick rit de plus belle.

\- Alors, tu es monté sur ton beau cheval blanc pour sauver la demoiselle en détresse ?

Aélis rit de bon cœur et Arthur leva les yeux au ciel en maugréant.

\- Que je sois damné... Depuis le temps que je me farcis votre stupide amour langoureux, je ne vous ai jamais rien dit, que je sache ?!

Mick leva un sourcil en scrutant son ami.

\- Hum, si... Si, carrément.

\- Tout le temps, d'ailleurs... rajouta Aélis.

Arthur ronchonna derechef.

**… … …**

Arthur Ketch ne faisait jamais d'erreur.

Il avait effectué un rapide saut dans le temps. Au 24 Novembre 1992, pour vérifier les tombes au _Calvary Cemetery_ de Drogheda.

Les tombes de Mick et Aélis n'existaient pas.

À la place trônaient deux pierres sombres aux noms de « Dr Hess » et « Renny Rawlings », qui que ça puisse être.

Soulagé, Arthur rejoignit ses amis pour terminer de mettre leurs actions au point.

Ollie Mullen leur donna de quoi payer les tickets de Bus : Drogheda-Dublin.

Ainsi que quelques vêtements.

Une fois dans la capitale, ils devraient utiliser leurs magies pour trouver un refuge. Un toit au-dessus de la tête, un travail et de quoi faire des papiers officiels. Ils avaient besoin d'une identité et d'un passeport. Chacun d'entre eux voulait mettre de l'argent de côté pour chercher des réponses.

Arthur voulait retourner à Londres, en Angleterre. Le pays de ses origines. Ses racines.

Avec Antonia.

Aélis voulait faire la même chose en France. Avec Mick. Et essayer de comprendre comment leurs parents s'étaient connus.

Et surtout, déchiffrer la dernière énigme :

Qui étaient donc ces fameux _British Men Of Letters_ ?

Le plan était simple.

Tous les quatre, autour de la table ronde du Pub, ils levèrent leurs Pintes de Guinness et trinquèrent à leur nouvelle vie. Une vie libre.

Libre d'être eux. D'être magiques.

Ils allaient le faire.

Ensemble.

**…**

**THE END**


End file.
